Christmas?
by lady-neko86
Summary: Since it's near Christmas, i decided to have christmas saiyuki fic! This is about how they knew about Christmas and the first one they had. I revised it, but I couldn't make it any longer so pls bear with mev. Please R&R!


These characters of Saiyuki are not owned by. I also use them to create fanfics to appease my..uh… aching heart?? O well…

Please R&R

Oh. And this is a revised version.

Thanks for correcting me in the meaning of yuki! ^^

I'll also try to become a good writer.

I hope this is better! :p

------

**Christmas?******

"Nee…Sanzo… I'm hungry!!" whined Goku as he poked Sanzo over and over again. All he could think of was food.

Gojyo fell asleep with a cigarette in his mouth a while back, so he'd been quiet except for the occasional snoring, which always caused Goku to laugh in surprise.

"Shut UP!! Baka saru!!!" shouted Sanzo at the same time hitting the monkey boy with his abnormally large paper fan. He had been extra irritable today because of the snow, any thing that is falling from the sky made him think of his master and that makes him remember his death. 

One snowy morning, he vaguely remembered his master saying, "Nee, Koryu, did you know that some people celebrate Christmas? Oh you don't know what Christmas is? It is a time when people who have a different religion from us gather and praise their 'god's birth." He remembered he replied, "They're fools." And his master just chuckled. (This was totally invented by me. ^^)

He got his cigarette lighter and flicked it open, but to his annoyance the falling snow extinguished any fire that came from the lighter. "Tch!"

Hakkai chuckled. This was a normal occurrence and he found some fun in seeing Sanzo getting pissed though he tried to keep it a secret. He looked up at the sky and remembered that it was this time of year again, the time that he and his loved one enjoyed most. Snapping back to reality, he dismissed the thoughts of Kana for now and drove on. 

Goku "hmphed" and looked at the side of the road. He remembered this was the season he hated most. Those white stuffs had always been a nuisance. He remembered he felt like freezing to death in the mountain whenever they came. But now, he really didn't care about them since he had warmth now.

Goku leaned back in his seat, grumbling and whining. "Nee, Hakkai, when do we get to the next town?? These white stuffs are annoying!! What are they called again? Argh!! I forgot again!" He shrugged of some snow that was over his shoulder. 

Hakkai looked at the map and said, "Not for long now, just a couple of hours more. Oh, and Goku the white stuff is yuki (snow)."

"Yuki!! That's it!!!" repeated Goku happily, thinking he had discovered something new again. "Yuki! Yuukkii, Yuki!" repeated Goku over and over again so as not to forget the word.

"Didn't you hear me, baka saru?!? I said SHUT UP!!" shouted an annoyed Sanzo, shooting a bullet towards the sky causing the car to move off course for a second. 

Gojyo stirred, "Nani!?! What's this noise all about?" 

"Ahh… Gojyo, you're awake." said Hakkai.

"Nee, nee, Gojyo, did you know that you tend to spontaneously snore at times?" teased Goku. "You went like this, 'Zzzzzzzzz…….Snore……..zzzzzzzzzzz…………Snore.' Hahaha!!" laughed Goku as he remembered.

"So what?" he shouted at Goku, a color resembling to a blush crept into his face.

"It was funny! Even Hakuryu thought it was." said Goku, patting the car. 

Hakuryu responded with a sound resembling a giggle.

"Hmph!! Baka saru!!"

"Bleh! You horny water monster that can't snore properly!!!"

Gojyo decided to let that one go. He needed a smoke anyway. He got his lighter out but the result was the same as Sanzo's. "Darn!!" Anyways, he still didn't remove the unlit cigarette from his mouth.

He looked at the side and saw a small run down shack. He looked at it and suddenly flashbacked to the time when he was little and there was a blizzard. He was getting cold, so he tried to find his mother. He found her sitting in a corner with his brother in another room. They were huddled together and were covered by a thick huge blanket. He went over to them and tried to cuddle next to his mother, but his mother slapped him away and glared at him. Noticing his sadness, his brother patted a spot beside him and asked him to sit beside him. Gojyo ran to his brother's side and was covered by the blanket. He remembered smiling at his brother gratefully. (Again, I made that up, pls don't kill me. ^^v)

"Nee, Sanzo, I'm hungry!!!" whined Goku again, interrupting Gojyo's thoughts.

"Didn't I say to shut up?!?" shouted Sanzo hitting Goku once again with the paper fan.

"Maa..maa.. Calm down now… Look! We're near the town!" calmed Hakkai.

Everyone looked towards the road, and saw an enormous pine tree with a big shining star on the top even though they're still a few miles away.

Hakkai smiled from a memory.

Sanzo smirked and put a cigarette in his mouth.

Gojyo brushed some snow off his hair and sat back.

Goku stared at it wide eyed and sparkling.

Although with different reactions towards the tree, there is only one thought in their minds, _What_ kind of town is this?__

To be Continued…

Please R&R


End file.
